1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data storage and data transmission. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing a wireless transmission of correspondence information to personal digital assistant (PDA) devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
The personal digital assistant (PDA) device is a popular hand held, computer-controlled device capable of a variety of features. PDA devices enable users to store important information, play games, send electronic mail (e-mail) and perform word processing applications. Examples of such important information include phone numbers, business addresses, e-mail addresses, personal notes, business card information and appointment information.
The PDA device is particularly convenient for storing information in business settings. For example, a user may wish to enter correspondence information with many business contacts. In this situation, the user is required to manually enter the business card correspondence information, e.g., name, phone number and business address on business cards, into the PDA device. Alternatively, the user may obtain this information by synching or synchronizing the PDA device with another PDA device.
However, such synchronization requires that both PDA devices use the same operating system. As such, information transfer is generally limited between PDA devices using the same operating system. Additionally, the PDA device remains too expensive for many consumers. Thus, there exists a need for an alternative inexpensive device that performs wireless transmission of correspondence information with different types of existing PDA devices.